


A Wish Worth Granting

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), I can't be stopped, I continue to write self-indulgent shit, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Surprise Kissing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Katrina and Claude decide to try the legend of the Goddess Tower, and then share their wishes.Or I wrote a Goddess Tower scene for my self-indulgent ship because I can.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A Wish Worth Granting

Katrina let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out into the fresh air of the monastery grounds. The ball was fun and getting to dance was a great time, but she needed a moment of quiet. She wasn’t used to dealing with huge events like this, and she felt drained being around so many people. No one would mind if she stepped out for a while. The night air felt cool and refreshing as she walked around the empty grounds, lost in her thoughts. They eventually went to a legend she’d heard other students talking about. “On the last night of the Ethereal Moon, the same night as the ball, if a man and a woman go to the Goddess Tower and make a wish, it’s sure to come true…” she muttered to herself, recalling the rumor. The idea had crossed her mind more than once, but ultimately she didn’t ask the one she’d want to meet there. He’d think it was silly anyway. Still though, perhaps it was worth going there? Without thinking much more about it, she made her way over.

No one was there, luckily she hadn’t ruined someone else’s meeting, and thankfully she hadn’t ran into someone like Ferdinand or Lorenz. But she was still the only one there. “Well, it’s not like I was expecting anything else,” she said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. “I mean, what’re the odds that he’d actually be here and have the same idea as me?”

“I’m not sure, maybe you should ask me yourself?” A playful voice asked from behind. Katrina turned around and was face to face with none other than Claude von Riegan, her house leader and fiance, a devilish yet charming grin on his face. Of course he’d followed her without her noticing. That was just the kind of thing he was capable of.

“Alright, why’d you follow me?” she asked, crossing her arms as she smirked back at him.

“I just so happened to see you leave the ball and got curious. You were having so much fun before, but then you were gone. Can’t I be worried about the girl I love?”

“Of course you can, I just didn’t think you’d admit to that so easily.”

“What can I say? You do things to me, Katrina. Things I didn’t expect anyone to be able to pull off.”

“Well then, guess I’m more special than I thought!” she laughed, feeling proud of herself. “But I’m fine, I just needed to step away for a bit. I’m not used to fancy parties with lots of people.”

“What a coincidence, neither am I,” The two laughed, enjoying each other's company. “Though I doubt it’s a coincidence you came here to the Goddess Tower, am I right?”

Katrina froze, silently cursing Claude for being so perceptive. Sometimes he was too good at figuring things out. “You’re right,” she sighed, looking down at her feet. “I was sorta hoping that I’d find you here.”

“Let me guess, you heard the rumor about this place?” he asked, with a raised eyebrow and an ever growing smirk.

Katrina felt her face get warmer, and began cursing herself for being unable to not get flustered around him. Why did he have to know just how to push her buttons? She was going to make sure that wouldn’t be a problem one of these days, maybe then she’d be the one to fluster him even! That’d be nice. “Of course I’ve heard the rumors,” she admitted. “It’s hard not to. I mean, a man and a woman having their wishes granted by the Goddess if they come here on this night? Of course I’d be interested. Though you probably think it’s all silly nonsense.”

She looked back up towards Claude, seeing a thoughtful look on his face. “Perhaps, but stranger things have happened,” he said. “Maybe the Goddess does come down here to grant wishes, maybe she doesn’t. Only way to know for sure is if we try it out.”

“Wait, seriously? You actually want to do this?”

“I mean, it probably is just a legend, but there’s no harm in trying. Besides, maybe I just want an excuse to spend some time alone with you.”

“Like you need to use this as an excuse, I’d spend time with you no matter what and we both know it.”

“Aww, just let me have my fun. Besides, I’m certain you have a wish you want to come true, right?”

Of course she did. If she thought about it enough, she’d probably have a list of wishes she’d want to come true. But there was only one wish that mattered the most, one wish that would no doubt lead to the others coming true. “Alright then, let’s do it. Let’s make those wishes and pray to the Goddess.”

The two of them stood there in silence, praying to the Goddess to help grant their wishes. Katrina couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Claude since he wasn’t looking, he looked beautiful underneath the night sky. Or rather, he looked even more beautiful. He looked handsome no matter what, but that wasn’t the point. She looked away before he could notice her and tease her for it, as he tended to do.

The silence was broken by Claude. “So then, what’d you wish for?” he asked.

“Nope, not telling!” she said, figuring it was a good time to turn his own tactics against him. Spending time with Claude had definitely caused her to develop a more rebellious side, or perhaps it was always there and never had the chance to shine through in her restrictive home. She could think more about that later. “That is, not until you tell me yours.”

Claude couldn’t help but chuckle. He liked seeing this side of her, she was a free spirit trapped under the whims of her family and he wanted to break her free from those chains. “Alright, if I must,” he said.

“My wish is to see my ambitions come to fruition. I’ve got big plans for Fodlan, and I can’t achieve them on wishes alone. I’m going to change Fodlan, break down the barriers and open the path to a brighter future. Of course, you’ll probably be there as I make it happen. Might even give me a helping hand.”

Katrina smiled. She already knew of his ambitions, even if he wouldn’t divulge the big details. It was a goal she wished to see come true someday, no, she knew it would come true. Claude was the kind of person who’d make those dreams a reality. “No surprise there, I suppose.” she said.

Claude chuckled, playfully bumping his elbow into her arm. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve told you all this before,” he said. “Now what about you? What is the wish that Katrina von Richter would ask of the Goddess?”

Well, might as well tell him. “Simple. My wish is to always be by your side, no matter what stands in my way.”

“I mean, we’re already set to be married, is that seriously the only thing you wished for?” Claude asked, confused that she’d ask for something like that.

“I don’t mean like our marriage, though by now I obviously want that more than I ever did before,” she explained. “I mean I want to be there to see your ambitions though, no matter what challenges we may face. I want to be there by your side, marriage or not, and make sure that dream comes true. Because I trust you with everything, even my own life,”

Claude paused. Did she...say that she’d trust him with her life? He knew she loved him, he loved her as well, but to put that much faith in him? It wasn’t as if they’d known each other for years or anything like that. “Not that I don’t mind the responsibility, but don’t you think that’s too much risk?” he asked, hiding his own worries.

“No. Not at all,” she responded, a smile on her face. “Because I trust you. I trust you more than anything else in my life. I mean, all the friends I’ve made here are important and I wouldn’t want to lose them, but you’re the one person who I can see giving my life to. You know me better than I probably know myself, and I know more about you than I think you know. And it’s because of that that I can trust you with everything I have. I know you have a hard time opening up to others, and I don’t blame you for being that way, but I’m willing to break down my own walls and I want to let you in. And hopefully you feel the same,”

Claude couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Well, he could, Katrina didn’t just say things without meaning, but he still couldn’t believe this was happening. He never thought the arranged marriage to a small noble would lead to this. She truly trusted him, she had unbreakable trust in him, she loved him with all her heart. Had Claude been a more vulnerable man, he’d probably have started crying on the spot, but even though he wanted to he couldn’t.

“Honestly, I don’t care about Fodlan. Not that I want it gone or anything, but it doesn’t matter to me. I’d follow you to Almyra to make your dreams a reality. I’d leave this place behind in a heartbeat if needed and throw away my status as a noble without a second thought. I’ve made up my mind to help you, and obtain my happiness that way. And I don’t care what my family says,” She walked closer to him, taking his hand in hers. “Because you make me happy, you make me feel like I’m actually somebody, and they’ve never done that. So I’ll go to the ends of the earth for you. My sword will fight for you, for us, for the brighter future you’ve envisioned.”

Claude found himself speechless. She’d poured her heart out to him before, but this? This was different. He knew he loved her, and this just solidified his love. In that moment, the light of the moon shining on Katrina and reflecting in her eyes made her look even more beautiful. This was the Katrina he’d wanted to see, and while he wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to give her life to him, the words just wouldn’t come. He was truly stunned by her drive to stay by him. That was probably the sweetest gesture anyone could ever make. She really was special.

The silence must’ve been too much, as Katrina started to look away nervously. “Sorry, I uh, kinda rambled there, huh? But I truly meant what I said, you know. Maybe we should just, um, go back to the ball or something? Before this gets any more awkward?”

But before she could try to leave, Claude pulled her closer, planting his lips directly on her own. Katrina was shocked, but welcomed the kiss, melting into it as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. In that moment, it was like nothing else existed, just the two of them. As far as she cared, this moment could last forever.

But of course, no moment can, and Claude’s lips slowly left hers. He smiled his usual smirk at her, but something about it felt different, more genuine. The look in his eyes felt softer as well, she just wanted to keep staring at them. Perhaps her words had more of an effect on him than she’d thought. “I think that’s a wonderful wish,” he finally said. “And it’s one I’ll make sure comes true.”

She was almost certainly blushing by that point, but for once she didn’t care. “We’ll make sure our dreams become reality, no matter what.” she said.

Claude removed her from her embrace. “And maybe the Goddess will make sure they become true,” he chuckled. He took his hand in hers, ready to lead her away. “But for now, perhaps I could get another dance from the most beautiful woman in Fodlan?”

Katrina smiled, ready to follow him wherever life took them. “Of course you can, it’d be my honor. Perhaps you could teach me another dance from your homeland? And maybe we can do it underneath the moonlight instead of going back to the ball?”

“If that is what you wish.”


End file.
